Red Love
by AlreadyTaken19
Summary: Boomer froze and didnt know what to say next. "Umm was that song about me?" , he said while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. She stared at him for a while until she said, "See you around Boomer",


**Hey you guys :D it's been a while :). Well lately I've been obsessin over Red Love by Pia Mia (which is amazballs) but yeah like this whole plot pooped into my head while listening to it. So yeah it was bugging me for a few days now I wrote it down and I hope you guys will enjoy it :).**

Note: the characters in this story have real human features and characteristics.

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls or the song red love they belong to their rightful owners

* * *

**Red Love**

Kings Cafe

6-10pm

Fridays Open Mic Night

Singers, Poets, anyone welcomed

Boomer Jojo was walking around the college campus when he stopped in to Kings Cafe to get a cup of coffee and hear some up and coming musicians and poets . When Boomer stepped inside the cafe he immediately went to the cashier and ordered his coffee then he went to go sit at a table at the back of the cafe.

As Boomer sat down at the table he looked on the stage and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair with her guitar so he guessed she was going to sing.

3 minutes later

"Here's your coffee sir" , a cheerful brunette said to Boomer as she set down his coffee.

"Thanks", was all Boomer said without taking a glance at the girl since he was so mesmerized with the song the girl on stage was singing.

The brunette made a humph noise and went back to the cashier counter to do her job.

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)

Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)

After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)

I miss everything about you

Without you, whoa, no, no...

Boomer was shocked at how he ended up liking this song somehow he connected with it.

"And that was Colbie with her song I Never Told You give it up for her everyone" cheered a brunette man who looked about 30 years old, who Boomer guessed was the owner of the cafe.

15 minutes later...

Boomer had long been done with his coffee, but he stuck around to see the talent of the performances in the cafe. Which he kind of regretted because some girl wrote a poem how she hates her period and how it's unfair guys don't get their periods, he also heard some rock band which totally sucked And was pretty much making any noise with their instruments and called it a "song".

Boomer was about ready to leave when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen our last performance of the night is Bubbles Utonium singing Red Love which she wrote herself". And is if on cue the lights of the cafe dimmed down and the only bright lights in the cafe were the ones on the stage.

As Bubbles came up to the little stage many guys there whistled which Boomer gave deadly glares to. But he couldn't blame them Bubbles was hot and especially tonight her oversized cardigan, her jeans her heels, her hat, her red lipstick went well together to making her vulnerable yet tough and could make any guy bow down to Bubbles finally got to the microphone she smiled at everyone in the cafe, A smile so welcoming that could send Boomers heart flying. And with that she immediately began her song, she didn't even bother with an introduction.

_I must be dreaming_

_You fit so perfect_

_I wanna give myself away_

_You must be worth it_

_Give you my touch_

_You take me higher and above_

_And then you turn_

_And leave me here with nothing_

Boomer was so amazed by her voice he always knew she could sing but he never thought this good.

_Red love, red, red love_

_Red love, red, red love_

The way she said red love made Boomer melt her voice was so intoxicating to him.

_All that I wanted_

_Was for the first one to care_

_You kept your secrets_

_And told me life was unfair_

_Gave you my trust_

_You had me right there in your clutch_

_I felt the rush_

_Then you just looked away like_

_Red love, red, red love_

_Red love, red, red love_

_You didn't even turn around to look back_

_Didn't even stay to watch me cry_

_Now when I turn around to look back_

_Everything you said was a lie_

_Oh, baby baby_

With those lyrics it brought Back memories on how Boomer and Bubbles would always argue about him going out and Bubbles always staying in and when Bubbles would start crying he would just storm out without looking back and go to any party on campus.

_Red love, red, red love_

_Red love, red, red love_

_Guess I was dreaming_

_I wore my heart on my sleeve_

_And when the rain came pouring down_

_You were so far out of reach_

_But I'm waking up_

_Sometimes enough is enough_

_If I can never get it back_

_At least I gave it all for_

_Red love, red, red love_

_Red love, red, red love_

And with that the lights of the cafe came back on and everyone there cheered at which Bubbles gave them a small wave and smile and began walking down the little stage.

Now was Boomers moment he immediately got up as soon as she got down the stage and followed her to the cafes entrance door.

"Hey Bubbles", Boomer called out when he was in close proximity of her.

She was about to open the door to leave when she stopped and turned to look at Boomer.

Boomer froze and didnt know what to say next. "Umm was that song about me?" , he said while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

She stared at him for a while until she said, "See you around Boomer", she said with a smile and with that she walked out of the cafe leaving Boomer in totally confusion.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think love it, hate it or etc. please review I know it's not my best work it's just I needed to get this out of my head but if I can ill revise it later this month. But yeah please review :D**

**Peace :D**

**Bubbles Outfit:**

. ?dwvar_49071030_color=100#start=4

. ?dwvar_1000016500_color_code=420

?br=mobile&category=sweater&ProductID=2000091690&Page=1


End file.
